


Beyond Humanity

by Blitzjewel



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzjewel/pseuds/Blitzjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only cheat the hands of death for so long, until your luck runs out. Warning:Character death. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Humanity

Dark. Dark and numb. Everything was dark and felt numb. It felt like she was paralyzed to the spot, where ever that was. An involuntary groan left her throat and she finally felt something, gritty and hard beneath her gloved hands. She tried to stand up and after a moment succeed, though her body felt much heavier then usual. Lifting her hand, she rubbed at her eyes, willing them to open and finding herself standing on the outside pavement amidst piles of broken and sharp pieces of metal and stone. Everything was dark, the only light present from a lone street lamp, the smell of smoke and dust filling her lungs.

Ada could feel something tearing against her abdomen, nagging it past the stretching point. She looked down, only to see a large shard of metal lodging itself firmly through abdomen, her hazel eyes going wide and dilated at the sight. The thug had got her, using his last breath to shot at one of the supports, sending a cascade of metallic debris down on top of her.

She felt no pain, her body still not registering the shock of it all, leaving just a strange numbing sensation in its place for the moment. Ada Wong fell to her knees, a small upturn evident on her lips. She let out a low, humorless laugh which ended in her spitting out a spray of blood onto the sidewalk, staining the pure gray in a sick scarlet stain. She wiped away the trickle of blood flowing from her lips with a gloved hand, dying the black leather an even darker shade, and staring at it with an emotionless expression. This was her blood. Not anyone else's, which was usually the case. Suddenly, reality hit her like a stinging slap to the face. She was dying. This was her life force seeping down onto the pavement and draining away from her body.

Ada's morbid smile trembled as her head lulled, pulling the rest of her body onto the warm pavement. They did it. They finally got the spy wanted around the world. She should've known that this job was just a trap, the pay and benefits too sweet to resist. Wait, scratch that. She HAD known that from the beginning, yet she chose to keep that thought in the back of her head, constantly convincing herself that to continue on with it.

As she lay against the ruins of the building, the only thoughts she could muster up where regrets. Desperately trying to grasp onto the real world instead of her own shaky, fading one was useless. Her vision was blurry as she looked at the radiant stars, admiring the way they sparkled even at the darkest hour of night. Too bad she wasn't a star.

Her eyes were drifting closed as she looked forward at the stars. She bet Leon was a star, always optimistic about saving people and serving them justice. Ada wasn't a star, she knew that. She was just as corrupted as Umbrella. She fought for either side, whether she believed in there motives or not. It was sick really, but Ada was sorry, truly was deep down.

Her eyes were closed now, blocking out the view of the sparkling sky. Her breathing was shallow and erratic, and getting worse by the second. It was going to happen soon, she thought, she was going to die. A meaningless death, not even worth a single bullet. Ada knew it was pointless to call for help, even if someone did find her; who would give someone without any medical records any help? To most of the world, she didn't even exist. Blood trickled down her lips once again, but Ada didn't bother wiping it away, she couldn't.

She was dead.

The local news had reported it as a mass murder of thugs and wanted criminals, all identifiable by some record or another. And one unidentified woman.

After twenty-four, Ada Wong's body no longer rested on the pavement amidst the rubble. But her blood was, a non-existing tombstone for a never existing woman. After all, we're beyond humanity.


End file.
